A Perfect Fairytale
by ohhockeydays
Summary: What about the leftover Bennet sisters. What happened to them?    Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen because if I were then I wouldn't be able to write a Fanfiction. I would be dead.


**A Perfect Fairytale**

The whole Bennet house was in uproar after hearing the terrible news about Lydia. She had eloped with Mr. Wickham. Kitty wasn't stupid, she knew that there was a probability that Wickham did not intend to marry Lydia. Even Kitty was angry with her sister, even she understood the gravity of the situation.

Kitty was just returning to her house after a quick walk to Meryton when she spotted Denny on his horse. He stopped when he saw her and dismounted to walk her back to her house. He offered his condolences. It seemed that he blamed himself for everything. Kitty smiled sweetly at him and consoled him. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was not anyone's fault except Wickham and Lydia's. He had tea with her family, a terrifying experience since Kitty's mother's "nerves" were at their worst. Kitty walked him to his horse before he left them. She smiled and waved when he left. That man was too sweet and honourable for his own good.

A year later all the Bennet sisters except Kitty and Mary were married. Mary had a suitor, a dreadful old bore who loved to read. He and Mary were perfect for each other. That just left Kitty. Her mother was dead, her father remarried to Lady Catherine de Bourgh of all people and she was staying with Jane in town at the moment. She did not particularly approve of her father's new bride but they seemed very happy. Too bad Kitty wasn't.

She was attending a ball with Jane and her husband when she saw a familiar face. He smiled at her in recognition and immediately joined her.

"Why, Ms. Bennet, how wonderful to see you!"

She blushed and smiled.

"It is very nice to see you again, Mr. Denny. How do you do?"

"Very well indeed, Ms. Bennet. Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you, Sir, I would."

He was surprised at her refined manners. She had always been so inappropriate before. He could tell she was pleased to see him though and he was very pleased to see her too. She had become very pretty, prettier than her little sister whom he had always preferred before. He enjoyed his dance with her and immediately asked her to dance again when it was over. He found her very captivating.

When she got home to Jane's house that evening she was excessively happy. She was so glad to have met Mr. Denny again. She had always liked him before but he had always seemed to prefer Lydia's company. He was very gentlemanly and charming. She fell asleep thinking of him. Little did she know he was doing the same just a few streets away.

They met again at another assembly a few weeks later. He monopolized her company all evening. Neither of them minded. They were having too much fun. They talked excessively about all things appropriate. They laughed a lot. He thought that her laugh was sweeter now, not so loud but more beautiful. He tried to be as amusing as possible to hear more of that laugh. He couldn't get enough of it.

They met at many gatherings over the next weeks and got to know each other better. Without noticing they were both becoming engrossed in one another. They barely spoke to anyone else. Anyone could see they were in love. Jane and her husband were just waiting for them to realize it themselves.

Denny had to leave town for a few weeks on a business errand. He had left the militia a few months ago when he had been left an estate by an aunt. He needed to see his steward about a matter of great importance. He was to return a week before Kitty travelled to visit Elizabeth.

During those weeks they missed each other prodigiously. He thought a lot about that laugh of hers. She missed their conversations and the wonderful feeling of seeing him smile at something she said.

It was during these weeks that they realized that they were indeed in love. He came back to London full of hope that she would accept him. He was never one to shy away from a task and he wanted to propose as soon as possible. He went to her house that morning to ask for her hand in marriage.

Now if I were one of those great authors I would invent an impediment to their marriage. I would make them both perfectly miserable for a few weeks only to finally bring them together in a grande finale. I'm sorry I am not a great author.

He was admitted into the drawing room where she was sitting alone. She arose when she saw him and curtsied. She seemed nervous of being alone with him.

"My sister and her husband have just gone for a walk, Mr. Denny. They should be back in half an hour or so if you would like to wait."

She gestured toward a seat. He sat down and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Bennet, are you well?"

She blushed and smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you, Sir. How are you?"

"To be perfectly honest, I am somewhat anxious, Ms. Bennet."

"And why should you be anxious, Sir?"

"Because in a few seconds I will propose to the woman I love and I am anxious as to her response."

She couldn't help smiling at this. He noticed how her face lit up with happiness. And that smile was just breathtaking. He couldn't stand it any longer. He confessed his feelings toward her and asked her to marry him. She agreed. He sent a letter asking her father for his blessing, which was easily procured and just a few months later they were married.

And they lived happily ever after.

(and their oldest child turned out to be a witch and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and had the curious name of Marie. Her younger sister, Petra also attended but was sorted into Slytherin)

A/N: Sorry about the last part. I just couldn't resist. Thank you for reading this and please review!


End file.
